


Collaboration

by writerjisung



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjisung/pseuds/writerjisung
Summary: Minseok is a writer and Dongwoo is an artist working on a children's picture book together.





	

The world of being an author and writing full time can be both a blessing and a curse. Writing countless stories, pulling all-nighters, editing and scarping works, being worried about criticism and being denied publication. Some days are full of ideas and constant brainstorming and writing for hours. Some days are the exact opposite. Nothing gets done and you’re stuck for hours, days or, worst case scenario, weeks. Writing is very fun as long as it’s a passion, but passions can be frustrating at times. One of Korea’s bestselling authors, Minseok Kim, knows it all too well.

 

Minseok wrote some of the bestselling books and became a bestselling author at a young age of 23. He wouldn’t dare call himself ‘famous’ or ‘well-known.’ He honestly didn’t expect it in the first place. Though all in all, he is happy that he was able to able to quit his office job and work at home at his semi-own pace with a job that he dreamed of for years. Getting his first book published three years ago at 20 years old was not easy, and took a lot of tears and courage to write a story that was pleasing enough. The book he made his author debut is called _Fairy Lights,_ in which fairies are seen as lights to guide humans to follow their dreams. The book is still one of Minseok’s bestselling books to this day.

 

A few months after the publication of his latest book, _Hidden Treasure and Dreams,_ Minseok is ready to think up his next book. Although he usually writes young adult fantasy novels, he wanted to go down a different route. Keeping the fantasy theme, he thought a children’s book would be a wonderful idea. Children always have the wildest imaginations and dreams of adventure and magic. A picture book illustrating these things while telling a story would be perfect.

 

The only problem, though, is Minseok couldn’t draw to save his life. It would have to be a collaboration project with an artist who is willing to work with him and his ideas. One day, he went online to look up artists who are willing to use their talent for a children’s book. As usual, many artists came up and there are more than enough to choose from. Minseok took almost the entire afternoon to look through profiles and portfolios, wanting to find an art style that will suit his needs. While finding a lot of amazing artists, none of the styles fit the pictures that he had in his mind. That was until he came across one particular artist by the name of Dongwoo Jang. Minseok was drawn to the passion that Dongwoo put as his introduction (and definitely not because of the gorgeous profile picture that was Dongwoo himself). This passion Minseok interested, taking the time carefully to go through the portfolio link. The page loaded and it was a small portfolio with only about three _stunning_ illustrations. Minseok was in awe at these pictures, all of the bright colors and near very detailed scenes and scenery. How can an artist this talented be buried in the searches. The best part of all of this is that this is the exact type of art style Minseok imagined for his picture book.

 

Luckily Minseok prepared himself before hand with a sample text of the first page of his new book that he wrote a few days ago. He clicked on Dongwoo’s contact e-mail and began introducing himself, his idea and the sample text in the body of the e-mail and sent it. Minseok felt nervous for whatever reason. Maybe because he’s afraid that the artist will turn down his idea and he would have search for someone else. But knowing what time it was, Minseok knew he wouldn’t get a reply tonight. He shut his computer down and prepared to unwind for the night and make himself dinner.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next day couldn’t come any sooner. Minseok almost fell out of bed as he stumbled across the room, nearly falling on his face as he made it into his office space and booted his laptop before trying to sit down on the chair without falling on his bottom. He checked his e-mail right away, hoping the artist would have replied this morning. To his surprise, the artist did reply in the morning, _at 5:30 in the morning._ He must be an early riser, or at least that is what Minseok thought when he opened the e-mail.

 

_Minseok_

_I am happy to hear you have considered me as the illustrator for your book!_

_Honestly, your sample sparked some inspiration that I had to work on it right away!_

_I attached the finished picture. Please, let me know what you think!!!_

**_:D_ ** _ongwoo_

Minseok thought Dongwoo’s signature at the end was really cute, adding a smiley face to his name. But that is not the point right now. He is astonished that the artist already created artwork for him to look at. There was a small thumbnail attached to the e-mail that showed a preview of the art. After clicking on it, the picture was huge and high quality. There was a lot of purple’s and yellow’s to represent the ground. Dark blue’s to represent the sky. The way that the child was drawn, with a wand in its hand and wearing a wizard’s hat, was too adorable, too perfect, for words. Minseok knew from the start that he made the right choice and Dongwoo is the one he needed (and for some reason that thought made his heart jump). He replied to the e-mail, asking if he would like to collaborate on the children’s book as the illustrator. Of course he didn’t forget to comment on his artwork, which were practically all praises.

 

Minseok got up to get ready for the day when a beep sounded from the e-mail page. As he took a look, Dongwoo already replied to the e-mail that he sent not even a minute ago. Curious at the quick reply, he opened the e-mail.

 

_Oh my gosh, I would love to work with you! I’m grateful and thankful that you like my art. I can’t wait to get started!! ^^_

**_:D_ ** _ongwoo_

_P.S. if you need to reach me easier, here is my other contact info!_

Minseok found the reply rather endearing and adorable. Now that the collaboration is confirmed, he can’t wait to get started on his new story.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

For a few days the writer and the artist have e-mailed each other back and forth, Minseok sending his writing and Dongwoo bringing them to life with art. It amazes Minseok that Dongwoo draws and illustrates almost exactly what he is imagining as he writes the story. On top of writing and sending pictures to each other, their conversation became more casual (Dongwoo is already overly enthusiastic and Minseok admires that so much). They talk more like friends than coworkers, which honestly works better and makes it more comfortable.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The two of them worked on this book for about three months, more or less. With discussing how and where to put the text on each page and Dongwoo putting together the cover art. The final draft is coming together. Minseok put the book together in order and prepared it for printing. He, of course, let Dongwoo know everything he is doing (he is totally not looking for an excuse to talk to him more rather than preparing to go to bed). He turned in for the night, leaving the printed, hopefully soon to be children’s book, ready to send to his publisher tomorrow.

 

Minseok would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Although it’s a book for little kids, he could still be denied of its publication. Dongwoo would probably be just as upset and Minseok wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if that were to happen. Not only because he would feel like he would waste Dongwoo’s time, but whatever it is, just the thought of making him upset kills him. He could almost feel Dongwoo’s endless energy and happiness in every e-mail and text message. He just couldn’t take that away.

 

Speaking of text messages, a notification sound played as a text came through. Minseok never grabbed his phone so fast, knowing that it would be Dongwoo. He’s the only person he knows that would text him this late (he learned that Dongwoo stays awake late at night, drawing the night away).

 

_Minseok!_

_I was wondering…can I see the final draft before you send it off? I mean in person?_

Minseok’s heart stopped as he read the text. He read it multiple times as a million thoughts run through his head. What if Dongwoo is just as gorgeous in person as he is in that profile picture? What if he is just as energetic and happy in person that he seems like in all the messages? With those thoughts, of course including showing him the final draft, Minseok replied that he would love to and suggested a place and time. Minseok’s heart raced the entire time he waited for a response. He admits that he may have a small crush on Dongwoo. He always encourages him and says good things about each part of the story he sends. His art is beautiful. His happiness is contagious. Minseok just really admires him as a person and not to mention again that he is gorgeous. And as the text notification went off, he opened it almost right away.

 

_Okay, I’ll sleep now and I’ll meet you tomorrow~_

_Goodnight~ <3_

The heart symbol made Minseok’s heart stop and he buried his face into his pillow. This is a huge crush.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Minseok waited for Dongwoo at the location of choice, which was at a café right at the heart of Seoul and easy enough to find. Minseok had remembered that Dongwoo has no idea what he looks like and he has to approach him one way or another. Just the idea of doing so makes him feel like he’s in high school again and struggling to go up to his crush just to say ‘hi.’ Which in reality didn’t happen too much in the first place. He never felt like he would gain much from it. But today, he had no choice as it involves business. He watched people coming in and out of the café, until finally the person he was looking for walked in and began scanning the area. Minseok was in total shock at the sight of the artist. Dongwoo is just as gorgeous as he thought. He unknowingly called him over as the artist looked at him, then smiled and waved. Minseok took it back. Dongwoo is much, _much_ more gorgeous in person, and all he did was smile. _Does he know that he’s that gorgeous?_ Minseok thought. Dongwoo was already in front of him by the time that thought came and gone, leaving with no thoughts left because the most handsome person alive is still smiling at him.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Minseok.”

 

Minseok thought he heard an angel spoke. Dongwoo sounded so sincere and genuine and _happy._ There is no possible way he could get any better than this.

 

“N-nice to meet you too. Please, have a seat.” Minseok directed the artist to the seat across from him.

 

Dongwoo sat down and made himself comfortable. He noticed the yellow envelope on the table between the two of them.

 

“Is this it?”

 

Minseok could only nod. He still can’t believe that this is real, especially how Dongwoo’s entire face just lit up.

 

“May I?” Dongwoo had the envelope in his hands, asking before opening it.

 

Minseok could only nod again. He needs to step up on this communication game. Dongwoo practically yelled ‘oh my gosh’ the moment he took the final draft of their book out (their book…Minseok likes the thought of that a little too much). From then on, Dongwoo complimented almost everything he could think of while going through the book. He also kept saying that his artwork looks so good that Minseok had to have owned the best printer in the world. The colors stayed in tack to the original copy, the text was aligned in the best of places and it was all around really amazing. He would read the page out loud, compliment it, compliment how his artwork turned out and moved on to the next page and repeat. He would then add comments about his own childhood and imagination. He just kept talking and talking and Minseok is completely absorbing it in. He didn’t have any heart to interrupt him because Dongwoo sounds so interested and passionate and he is learning more about himself. He wouldn’t mind sitting here in silence as he talks his heart and soul out. His thinking halted when he noticed Dongwoo was looking back at him. Minseok didn’t realize that he was staring at him the whole time instead of paying attention to what he was doing. When the reality caught up with him and he noticed Dongwoo was smiling at him, he looked away in embarrassment. All Dongwoo did was laugh before continuing on talking about the book. The laugh sounded genuine (and so cute), which made Minseok sigh in relief and turned his focus back to the book.

 

They ended up talking most of the afternoon away. The book was long forgotten and they talked about themselves. Again, Dongwoo did most of the talking, but Minseok did not mind it at all. He did get caught staring again and the same thing happened, Minseok looks away and Dongwoo laughs lightheartedly.

 

“Minseok, let’s talk about this for a bit.” Dongwoo changed the topic. “Do you find me attractive?”

 

Minseok felt like his heart is going to burst. “Why?”

 

“Why is it that you keep staring at me?”

 

With Dongwoo smiling at him, Minseok couldn’t form words to properly answer the question. After a few seconds of nothing, Dongwoo giggled and put the book back in the envelope.

 

“You should probably drop this off before they close.”

 

Minseok nodded as he took the envelope back. But now that? Is this going to be it until he finds out if they are successful or not? He didn’t like the idea of that. He wanted to do something about it, but isn’t asking someone out after only knowing them for three months too soon? But it has been no secret that he has been crushing on this boy since day one. There is also always that chance that Dongwoo doesn’t feel the same. But even with that, Minseok decided to take the chance.

 

“Dongwoo?”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Do you want to…uh...meet up again…like…not for work…but…”

                                                   

 _Good job, Minseok._ Minseok thought as he continues to stumble over his words and the fact that Dongwoo smiles at him _again_ is not helping at all.

 

“Under one condition.”

 

“What?”

 

“Tell me why you keep staring at me.”

 

Minseok knew that Dongwoo wanted to tease him. But maybe he should be honest instead. It may not be a good idea, but he is already here and he might as well go for it.

 

“Because you are gorgeous, especially in person.”

 

After the confession, he noticed Dongwoo got shyer and he looks _oh so cute._ Minseok hoped for a good sign, especially since he never stopped smiling.

 

“Then I’d love to.” Dongwoo finally answered Minseok’s question from earlier.

 

Minseok couldn’t believe that he asked him out. At least, he thought he asked him, or at least attempted it. A little while after they parted ways, he received a text message from Dongwoo.

 

_Don’t stress too much about the publishing~~_

_Good luck, dear <3 <3_

Minseok feels like his heart will burst out of his chest from the endearment.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A month and a half.

 

Minseok got the letter that would either make or break him. He knew that Dongwoo also has the right to know what’s going to happen and told him to come over to his house. The wait has been a little stressful and nerve-wrecking. Today would be the moment of truth.

 

Minseok opened the letter and read it though. Then he started skimming it to the part where the main point would be. Reading the words carefully, after realizing what it said and it began processing in his mind, he snapped his head up towards Dongwoo.

 

“We did it.”

 

“We did it?!”

 

“We are getting published!”

 

Screams roared in happiness as the couple came together and hugged each other to death.

 

“Our hard work paid off! I knew we would make it!” Dongwoo exclaimed.

 

“I’m so happy, I could kiss you!” Minseok slipped at the last part. He truly didn’t notice until Dongwoo questioned him in a way that he least expected it.

 

“Then why don’t you?”

 

Minseok was completely shy about the idea before, but now, as Dongwoo looks at him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen and just the fact that he is still _so gorgeous,_ it doesn’t sound too bad. He kissed him, and the fact that Dongwoo is smiling against his lips makes his heart skip beats, and he couldn’t help but to smile as well.


End file.
